


hold your breath til your breathing stops

by vvesninski



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, Questionable Consent, Self Harm, not really an oc bc she’s nameless but i wanted to put something in the relationship tags, these are here just to be on the safe side bc it’s not a big thing but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvesninski/pseuds/vvesninski
Summary: Carol has never been good at maintaining relationships.





	hold your breath til your breathing stops

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a tiny thing i wrote because carol gives off such strong lesbian vibes i couldn’t help myself. title from chicago is so two years ago by fall out boy

They only ever touched in dark, secret places, hands and mouths fumbling in the dim light. “Carol,” she whispered, pushing away a little, but Carol’s mouth chased hers until they were kissing again. “No, really,” she murmured against Carol’s mouth, shivering a little as warm lips brushed against her cheek, “we need to go back. Class is starting.”

Carol’s fearless grin shone in the dark. “We can skip,” she said, as though it were the simplest thing in the world, and searched out her girl’s mouth, but found herself pushed away again.

“We can’t just _skip class_ , Carol!”

“Oh, but we can, though. I do it all the time.” Anger simmered low in her stomach. “Stay. I’ll teach you algebra later.”

There was a long pause, and Carol’s brain began to run through the manipulation tactics she knew she shouldn’t use, but wanted to anyway. Her hand slipped down to her girl’s thigh as she leaned in close and whispered, “ _I’ll make it worth your while_.” Carol mouthed at her neck, hard and persistent, trying to mark her girl so that everyone knew. This one was _hers_. But cool hands pushed Carol away, a little more insistently this time, and the girl smoothed down her shirt and reached for the handle of their secret room.

“I’m sorry, Carol. I’ll see you tomorrow?” It was phrased like a question, but Carol didn’t answer, only glared in the silence and the dim light as the door opened and closed and she was left alone again.

“Fuckin’ _nerd_ ,” she spat, sliding onto the grimy floor. Her head rolled back against the wall and she breathed deeply as her blood boiled in her veins. Her fingers were hard, nails sharp as they shredded the soft skin of her inner arms. “Can’t believe I bothered with her, anyway.” The girl was just a distraction. It was hate that fuelled her, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> if u have anything carol related u want written send me prompts (please)!! im carcldenning on tumblr !


End file.
